


Final Imposter

by Paf_Writes_Stuff



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Orange and Green were married its canon, Prologue, Protect the Child, White is not having a very good time, White why do you have a keychain flashlight, YES i looked that the official art and YES i have decided that Black has a crush on Red, i may have gone a little far when describing the gore, i wrote this thing at 3 am, no beta we die like crewmates, technically a part of the Distrust series but also not?, this is among us what did you expect, two whole swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paf_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Paf_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Tensions are high aboard MiraHQ. Just as the second imposter is ejected and mourning can be achieved, all goes to hell.
Kudos: 49





	Final Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote a fanfic for murderous space jellybeans instead of working on one of my other projects.

White had been having a very stressful couple of days aboard MiraHQ. Green dead in Medbay. Pink's child sitting alone in the locker room. Red's suit blending in with the blood that covered Admin. Lime dropped over the side of the balcony, swearing that it wasn't them. Brown caught sneaking into the vents and ejected. 

There were only 5 people left in the crew of 10. Even though Brown had been taken care of, tension was still high. Black, Blue, Cyan, Orange, and White herself were sat around the table. Blue and Cyan were arguing back and fourth, Black occasionally snapping at them and reminding them of the facts from past discussions. Orange was quiet. He hadn't had the chance to move past Green's death. White was slightly surprised that Black wasn't acting the same, Red was the most recent death and everyone on board could tell they had a thing for each other. 

White tended to be a non confrontational person and she tended to zone out when the yelling escalated. This was the situation when Cyan pointed something out. 

"-White's been awfully quiet, why don't you ask her!"

She was taken aback by the finger suddenly in her face. She blinked. 

"Why would I kill anyone? You think I'd even think about hurting anyone here?"

"Then you won't mind sharing where you were when we found Red? Or Pink? Or Green?"

She groaned, "I already told you! I was in the Lab when Green was found, and I was in O2 when Pink was. I was the one who reported Red! Why would I report him if I did it?"

"Why were you in-"

"Cyan. Stop. I watched White be scanned in Medbay before anything even happened." Black spoke up, "If these freaks are aliens or parasites, why would she willingly be scanned?"

"Yeah, I saw her empty the garbage while I was getting a drink, s'not her, Cyan."

She leaned away from the table, if their visors weren't so reflective, White could have sworn she was glaring at her. She shifted uncomfortably, scooting closer to Black.

"It has to be you," Blue was staring at Cyan, "you've thrown blame on three people now!"

The vote was unanimous. 

As Cyan fell from the flying ship, her spine bent in a way no human should be able to, unhinging a jagged array of teeth and a long sharp tongue from just below her rib cage. A howl of rage split the air and what was Cyan writhed in it's own flesh. The sight shook White to her core. 

She turned and placed her hand on Orange's shoulder. He broke down and began to sob. She looked up at Black, silently asking what to do now. 

"Alright everyone, if you haven't finished your daily tasks you should get back to them. We still need to fix everything those imposters broke."

White steered Orange to one of the tables in the cafeteria so that he could sit for a while, before turning up the hall towards Admin. She had been going to enter her ID pin when she found Red's body. Turning the corner as the lights flickered back on revealing the horror show had terrified her to the point that she was paranoid about going back. She didn't even know if Red had been moved yet. 

As she appeared in the doorway, Black left the office across the hall. 

"White."

"Hey Black. How are you holding up?" 

He paused, following her into Admin and watching as she unfolded her wallet to retrieve her ID card. Red's body was gone, "I've been… Holding…"

"I can't imagine what Orange is going through right now. Losing his husband like that? What is he going to tell his kid?" She pondered aloud as she typed the pin. 

"No Idea. I'm not even sure what we're going to tell mission control."

She shoved her wallet back into her pocket, "Yeesh, that's gonna be a nightmare. Anyway, d'you still have anything left?"

"No, just finished up. We should go check in on Blue, any idea where he ran off to?"

"I didn't see him leave the cafeteria, maybe storage?" She shrugged, rounding the door frame. 

The two fell into an awkward silence. She didn't believe his morale was still steady after all had been said and done. They were half way to storage before the lights once again flickered off and they froze. White grabbed Black's arm on reflex. Other than the bated breath of the other crewmate, it was dead silent. Wasn't Orange supposed to be here? Where had he gone? 

"Fuck."

"What's going on, Black?"

"There's one left…"

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

"Do you have a flashlight?"

"It's small, but yeah." There was a rustling sound as she fished the keychain light out of her pocket. 

She handed the light to Black. The small beam of light it emitted only helped heighten the tension. He sweeped it across the room, pausing when she tightened her grip on his arm. 

"Orange isn't where I left him…"

They walked closer to the now empty table. A sickening sight greeted them in the dark. Orange had been cleaved in two, his bottom half still sat on the bench. His spine ripped apart. Entrails sprawled out, like the killer hadn't even had the chance to clean up. Orange's torso was propped against the wall, arms out to the side, his head leaning forward. The wallet in his hand was opened to a picture of him, Green, and their son, as if that was the last thing he had looked at. His helmet had come off. She could see his eyes, still open but unfocused. His curly brown mop of hair was matted with blood. He was bleeding from his forehead, where a small hole pierced clean through bone and brain. The stench was so strong, she could smell it through her helmet. White wanted to retch. Black's shaky hand accentuated by the flashlight. 

_Creeeaaakk~_

The survivors whipped around, facing the vent just as Blue crawled out, gun in hand. 

"Tsk, who to kill, who to kill… Black was always the logical one, couldn't have asked for a better captain, really. Oh but White, ah such a trusting girl, and so concerned for others," He contemplated as if they weren't there, "It really was sweet how you sat with Pink's kid for a while, even if it did mean I had to find other prey that my colleagues hadn't set their eyes on… I couldn't have myself being the last person to see you alive, now could I?"

"Shut it Blue! How could you!? Why did you argue with Cyan if you-"

BANG. A bullet was fired straight into Black's shoulder. He yelled in surprise and pain. 

"Ohh dang, I missed. I knew I should have wiped the blood off of my helmet. I just had to be a sloppy eater…" A mouth filled with the same jagged teeth as Cyan's opened just below Blue's neckline, a blood red tongue licked his visor clean. 

Black was leaning on White, dripping blood on both of their suits. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was straining to ignore the pain. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. They were going to die here, weren't they? She'd never get to help the now orphaned child across the ship. She'd never be able to go out into the depths of space with another crew. 

That's when an idea struck her. As captain, Black had a pocket knife that he could use in the event of emergency. This sure as hell qualified as an emergency, and Blue hadn't yet reloaded his gun. 

As subtly as she could, White reached around her captain and slipped the knife out of his pocket. She only had one chance, so she had to make it count. Passing the knife to her other hand behind her back, she had to get him to slacken his grip. Maybe a distraction? 

"Blue… how could you? I thought we were your friends? Why help us get rid of Cyan if you…"

Blue chuckled, "I couldn't just let her have you! She barely carried her weight!  _ I _ was the one who killed Green,  _ I _ was the one who killed Red, and now  _ I  _ killed Orange… all  _ Cyan _ did was sabotage the lights and eat Pink."

Black noticed that White was holding his knife and realized what she was doing, "-but the sensors only detected two imposters, and we saw Brown climb out of the vents!"

"Oh, Brown? He was just a fucked up person, not a 'monster' like Cyan and I. He was the one who killed Pink, left it for Cyan." His fanged mouth sneered, "kept trying to act cool with us, talking about all of the horrible things he wanted to do. We were just here for a meal. I'm glad we got rid of him, really."

He had dropped his hand off to the side. 

_ It's now or never, _ White thought,  _ Trash can trick shots don't fail me now! _

She flicked her hand like she was tossing a frisbee, sending the knife flying for Blue's hand. She had hoped that it would knock the gun out of his grasp, but oh what happened was so much better. It connected with his hand blade first, breaking through the gloves and drawing blood. He dropped the gun and staggered back. 

"AAGH! What the hell, White?"

Black shifted to the side as White bolted towards the distracted imposter. She leaned down and scooped up the gun before turning it on Blue. 

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!?" She was crying now, she had always been the type to angry cry, "We were your friends!"

Blue took off his helmet with shaky hands, his red hair falling into his face. It was Blue's face, the  _ real  _ Blue's face. She cocked the gun. 

"What did you do to him?"

The imposter smirked in a way that Blue never would have, cold eyes boring into hers, "You'd be amazed at what a bit of your DNA can do for a shape shifting man eater-"

He lunged at her, second mouth opened wide enough to swallow her head. It would have too, had Black not surged forward and rammed the false Blue with his good shoulder. They fell to the ground, Blue smacking his uncovered head against the wall. Black drew back as White aimed the gun and shot him in the back. Black fumbled, grabbing the knife from the ground. He stabbed Blue again and again. He clearly hadn't been taking everything as well as he said he was. He left the knife in the imposter's back. 

It was quiet. 

~~~

Neither of them wanted to talk about what had happened when they cleaned their suits and took care of the bullet in Black's shoulder. Green was always the better medic. While Black moved Orange's body, White tried to coax Pink's kid, Coral, out of the locker room. 

The three of them ate left over pizza in the office that night. Lime always cooked and nobody wanted to be in the cafeteria. 

The next day, White had to take over Red's job in the lab. She wasn't as fast or precise at assembling artifacts as he was. Black took care of cleaning the filter and watering the plants in o2. He didn't want to be there any longer than need be. 

The day that the extraction ship came was the day that the silence finally broke between Black and White. They were wrapping up their final tasks on the launchpad. 

"So, where are you going after this?" Black asked. 

"I'm not entirely sure. I'll probably go around to Pink's family, see if anyone could take Coral."

"Good idea. Don't worry about explaining anything to mission control or the extraction team, I'll handle it."

"Yes sir."

White left the launchpad to retrieve Coral from wherever in the ship she ran off to. She was, of course, in the locker room. Standing exactly where she would have been when Brown killed her mom. White's heart ached. 

"Hey kiddo, it's time to go…"

She mumbled something. 

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"I don't wanna leave Mom…"

"I know sweetie." She crouched down to be at eye level with the kid. Taking the flower off of her head as she went. She set it on the child's helmet, hooking it on a metal loop, "I know you don't want to leave, but Mom wouldn't want you to stay here alone. Don't you want to go home?"

Coral nodded slowly and allowed herself to be picked up and carried from the room. 

White was ready to leave this ghost town.


End file.
